The invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a slidable closure device for flexible plastic containers, for effecting a sealed closure.
Flexible containers for retaining moisture, such as for storage of foods, are well known. For example, there have been marketed flexible plastic bag-like containers closed on three edges and having a fourth or top side wherein the two flaps may be sealed together in zipper-like fashion, one flap having a groove and the other a ridge. Pressure applied along the length of this prior-art closure device forces the ridge into the groove to create a seal which is often vapor and water-tight. An example of such construction is a container marketed under the name Ziploc by Dow Chemical Co. and shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,969. However, such closure seals are rather difficult to close, are easily opened with relatively small pulling-apart force, so that inadvertent opening is likely, and usually become ineffective and useless after a number of repeated uses. In addition, such closures have not included any carrying handle for situations where it would be needed or desirable.
There has been a need for a versatile flexible container closure which is re-usable for a large number of uses, which effects a complete moisture and liquid-tight seal, which is easy to use, and which includes a convenient carrying handle. These objects are efficiently met with the present invention described below.